Browning M1919
The Browning M1919 is a medium machine gun used by all US military personnal in World War II. It was commonly called the ".30 Cal" as it shot the .30-06 round. It was designed to replace the heavier M1917. Browning Machine Gun used in First World War. The gun was mounted on a tripod, and used on military vehicles like jeeps, planes, and tanks. The Browning M1919 could shoot around 550-600 Rounds per Minute (RPM). It is an air-cooled machine gun, meaning the barrel cools down using fresh air, making the gun more lighter. However, the Browning's barrel could overheat and break the gun. This also meant that the machine gun couldn't be fired on the move, as if one was to touch the barrel, they would get severly burned. It is recoil operated, meaning the gun uses recoil force to make the gun automatic. It is belt fed, meaning it uses bandolier strips as a "magazine". The bandolier could be as long as one could want it. The Browning M1919 served up to Vietnam, where it was replaced by the M60 for the US. However, other countries such as Israel uses it chambered for the 7.62 NATO round. History (1919A4) The Browning M1919A4 was a post World War I project designed for famous gun designer, John Browning. Browning's previous machine gun, the M1917, was reliable, but too heavy. Browning designed many types of his new machine gun. When he designed the M1919A4, it was accepted into the military as a medium machine gun. It was used by all U.S. personnel during World War II. It first saw use past the battle of Guadalcanal in the Pacific, where most Marines used the older M1917. What was unique during the Pacific War was that most soldiers would use a device called a "bale", to hold the barrel while shooting and moving at the same time. This however prevented aiming down the sights, making "hip-firing" the only option. The M1919A4 was also mounted on airplanes, tanks, and jeeps, this led to vehicle specific designs for the gun.The M1919A4 still saw use on U.S. PBR's, and chambered the new 7.62mm NATO round. The gun is still in use today, but by countries outside the US. The Browning M1919A6 A later model was produced called the Browning M1919A6. This new Browning had a bipod, instead of a tripod, a full buttstock for better accuracy, and a carrying handle, for moblie fire power. The gun also had a lighter barrel, while still maintaining the same rate of fire, caliber, and feeding system as the Browning M1919A4. This gun was an attempt to make an American Version of the German MG34, and MG42, as they could be deplyed as either a light or medium machine gun (dubbed "universal machine gun"). The M1919A6 was mostly used in Europe, however, the M1919A6 didn't provide the reliability of the MG34 and 42, and was too heavy to be a mobile machine gun, like the B.A.R. The gun proved to be disappointing, and it saw not nearly as much use as the Browning M1919A4. However, both the A4 and A6 saw use in World War II. Both were replaced as the medium machine gun by the Vietnam War. It was replaced by the lighter, more reliable M60. Band of Brothers Both the Browning M1919A4 and M1919A6 is seen in Band of Brothers. It is Easy Company's medium machine gun. The M1919A4 is seen in every episode, while the A6 is first seen in Epidsode 5, "Crossroads". The M1919A4 is dubbed the "30 Cal" or simply "the 30". It is seen in the hands of "Smokey" Gordon and Alton More, and sometimes Joe Liebgott. The M1919A6 is mainly in the hands of "Pat" Christenson and Joe Leibgott. Both guns have the same firing sound, as both guns, are essentially the same when it comes to fire rate, caliber, and operation, despite the outward appearances. The M1919A4 is also seen on most jeeps that the company drive in. Gallery Bob519192.jpg|Smokey Gordon and Alton More set up the Browning M1919A4 GordonM1919.jpg|Smokey and Alton fire the M1919A4 during the Battle of Carentan GordonMoreM1919.jpg|Gordon and More begin to fire the M1919A4 during the counter-attack at Carentan Bob619192.jpg|Pat Christenson with the M1919A6 during the patrol Bob819191.jpg|Joe Leibgott firing the M1919A6 during the POW capture. Bob519195.jpg|Christenson firing the M1919A6 Category:weapons Category:Machine guns